1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll type fluid machine.
2. Description of Related Art As the related art in the technical field of the present invention, JP 2001-123969 A and JP 2012-132346 A can be cited.
In JP 2001-123969 A, a scroll type fluid machine is described in which an eccentric bush including a retaining tube and an eccentric shaft is provided and a distal end of a driving shaft is inserted to the retaining tube.
In JP 2012-132346 A, a scroll type compressor is described which includes a revolving mechanism that comprises an eccentric shaft, a bush and an Oldham ring, and a driving shaft that imparts a revolving force to the revolving mechanism.
The eccentric bush of JP 2001-123969 A is formed integrally with the eccentric shaft. Therefore, it was hard to bore a hole into which the driving shaft is inserted with a high degree of accuracy with respect to a position of the eccentric shaft, and the dimensional accuracy of the eccentricity amount could not be improved.
In the eccentric bush arranged in the revolving mechanism of JP 2012-132346 A, although the eccentric shaft is fitted, the driving shaft is not fitted, and the eccentric shaft is made eccentric with respect to the driving shaft by boring a hole for fitting the eccentric shaft in the driving shaft. It was hard to bore a hole at a highly accurate position with respect to the driving shaft, and the dimensional accuracy could not be improved.